A need exists for easily accessible safety equipment and specialized footwear and/or boots for workers that save lives, such as firefighters and hurricane rescue personnel, when they must walk in water with many hazards that cannot be viewed from outside the water.
In addition to footwear and/or boots, rescue and safety workers need quick and safe access to other equipment, such as bolt cutters to open windows and gates, utility tools, and guns for protection.
A further need exists for a device that can withstand hurricane force winds without deforming or coming apart when the rescue worker is in the harsh environment of a natural disaster, such as a hurricane.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.